yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
North American WCQ 2012 Special: Joey vs. Kaiba
North American World Championship Qualifier 2012 Special: Joey vs. Kaiba was a Scripted Duel that took place during the 2012 North American World Championship Qualifier in Columbus, Ohio on July 1, 2012. Eric Stuart, Wayne Grayson, and Greg Abbey reprised their roles as Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, and Tristan Taylor, respectively. Tristan Taylor narrated the duel. Several of the characters used cards never before seen in the series. Prior to the exhibition, Ethan Tillis won a framed case of "M-X-Saber Invoker", "Driven Daredevil", what appears to be "Number 96: Dark Mist", "Inzektor Exa-Beetle", "Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh", what appears to be "Gagaga Girl", "White Dragon Ninja", "Tour Bus from the Underworld", and "Xyz Reborn" as part of a 4Kids Entertainment Sweepstakes Grand Prize Extravaganza. Synopsis Seto Kaiba meets Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor, mocking Joey's dueling skills as too weak for the World Championship Qualifier. After Kaiba "disses" Yugi Moto as well, Joey immediately challenges Kaiba to duel, which Kaiba accepts, intending to humiliate him in front of the live audience. Kaiba permits Joey to take the first move. By the third turn, Joey manages to Fusion Summon "Alligator's Sword Dragon", but Kaiba quickly summons his first "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in response. Joey is able to increase his Life Points well above 4000 by using "Nutrient Z" and stalls with "Scapegoat", but Kaiba summons his second "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" with "The Flute of Summoning Dragon." In response, Joey attempts to use both of "Kunai with Chain's" effects, but to Joey's and Tristan's disbelief this plan is thwarted as Kaiba's "Lord of Dragons" prevents Dragons from being targeted by effects. (The first effect still activates, allowing Joey to take 500 less battle damage.) After destroying "Lord of Dragons", Joey is able to destroy both "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" with "Magical Arm Shield". Joey increases his field presence with strong monsters such as "Jinzo" and "Gearfried the Iron Knight". However, by using "Gift of the Mystical Elf" and "Soul Absorption", Kaiba increases his Life Points by a vast amount. This also allows Kaiba to activate "Dimension Fusion", summoning three copies of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Joey threatens to summon "Time Wizard" next turn, but Kaiba proceeds to Fusion Summon "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" to attack Joey's weaker "Gearfried", inflicting exactly the amount of damage needed to win. Following his loss, Joey challenges Kaiba again. Kaiba expresses his pleasure in dueling and defeating Joey, but invites the live audience to watch the World Championship Qualifer finals. Featured Duel: Joey vs. Kaiba '''Turn 1: Joey' Joey Normal Summons "Alligator's Sword" (1500/1200) in Defense Mode and sets 1 Spell or Trap Card. Turn 2: Kaiba Kaiba first activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. He then summons "Battle Ox" (1700/1000) to attack and destroy "Alligator's Sword". Turn 3: Joey Wheeler Joey activates his facedown "Graverobber" to copy Kaiba's "Pot of Greed", ignoring the 2000 damage as per the anime effect. He Special Summons "Alligator's Sword" from the Graveyard with "Silent Doom", and then uses "Polymerization" to use "Alligator's Sword" on the field with "Baby Dragon" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Alligator's Sword Dragon" (1700/1500). He attacks directly by using its effect, then sets 1 Spell or Trap Card. (Kaiba 4000 → 2300) Turn 4: Kaiba Kaiba activates "Enemy Controller", to take control of "Alligator's Sword Dragon", paying 1000 Life Points instead of having to Tribute a monster, similar to the anime. (Kaiba 2300 → 1300) With the two monsters, Kaiba Tribute Summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500). "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks directly, but Joey activates his facedown "Nutrient Z", increasing his Life Points by 4000. (Joey 4000 → 8000 → 5000) Kaiba sets 1 Spell or Trap Card. Turn 5: Joey Joey summons "Little-Winguard" (1400/1800) in Defense Mode. Turn 6: Kaiba Kaiba attacks and destroys "Little-Winguard" with "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Turn 7: Joey Joey summons "Copycat", using its effect to adopt the ATK of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (0/0 → 3000/0). "Copycat" attacks "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", but Kaiba activates "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Joey sets 1 Spell or Trap Card. Turn 8: Kaiba Kaiba activates "Graceful Charity" to draw 3 cards before discarding "Alexandrite Dragon" and "De-Spell". Kaiba then returns "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to his hand to activate "A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon", destroying Joey's "Skull Dice". He then sets a monster in Defense Mode. Turn 9: Joey Wheeler Joey summons "Tiger Axe" (1300/1100) to attack the facedown monster, activating the Flip Effect of "Cyber Jar" (900/900). After "Copycat" and "Tiger Axe" are destroyed, Joey picks up "Pot of Greed", "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", "Axe Raider", "Rocket Warrior", and "Drop Off". Joey summons "Rocket Warrior" (1500/1200) and "Axe Raider" (1700/1150) in Attack Mode. Kaiba picks up "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "Vorse Raider", "Soul Demolition", "The Flute of Summoning Dragon", and "Gift of the Mystical Elf", and summons "Vorse Raider" (1900/1200) in Attack Mode. Using the effect of "Rocket Warrior", Joey lowers "Vorse Raider" to 1400 ATK, allowing "Axe Raider" to attack and destroy it. (Kaiba 1300 → 1000) Joey sets 2 Spell or Trap Cards. Turn 10: Seto Kaiba Kaiba summons "Lord of Dragons" (1200/1100), allowing him to activate "The Flute of Summoning Dragon". Its anime effect allows both players to summon up to two Dragons from their hands. Kaiba summons a pair of "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" in Attack Mode while Joey summons "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (2400/2000) in Defense Position. Kaiba uses "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Alexandrite Dragon" (2000/100). Kaiba then attacks "Axe Raider" with "Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Joey activates his facedown "Kunai with Chain", increasing "Axe Raider's" ATK by 500 (1700/1150 → 2300/1150), although he fails to switch the Dragon into Defense Mode due to the protection effect of "Lord of Dragons". (Joey 5000 → 4200) Kaiba next destroys "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" using "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and destroys "Rocket Warrior" with "Alexandrite Dragon" (Joey 4200 → 3700) "Lord of Dragons" attacks directly, but Joey activates "Scapegoat", summoning four eponymous "Joey Tokens" (0/0) in Defense Position. A Replay occurs, and "Lord of Dragons" attacks and destroys a Joey Token. Kaiba then sets 1 Spell or Trap Card. Turn 11: Joey Wheeler Joey activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards, and then summons summons "Panther Warrior" (2000/1600) in Attack Mode. By Tributing a "Joey Token", "Panther Warrior" attacks and destroys "Lord of Dragons" (Kaiba 1000 → 200) Joey ends his turn by setting 2 Spell or Trap Cards. Turn 12: Seto Kaiba Joey activates "Drop Off", causing Kaiba to discard a third copy of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in the Draw Phase. Kaiba then activates "Gift of the Mystical Elf" to increase his Life Points by 1800, 300 for every monster on the field. (Kaiba 200 → 2000) Kaiba attacks a "Joey Token" with "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", but Joey activates "Magical Arm Shield" to take control of the other "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" as a new attack target, resulting in a Double KO. Kaiba has "Alexandrite Dragon" attack and destroy one of the two remaining "Joey Tokens", and then sets 1 Spell or Trap Card. Turn 13: Joey Wheeler Joey Tributes the last "Joey Token" and has "Panther Warrior" attack "Alexandrite Dragon" for a Double KO. Joey then sets 1 Spell or Trap Card in addition to the one he already has. Turn 14: Seto Kaiba Kaiba first Normal Summons "Ryu-Kishin" (1000/500) in Attack Position. Kaiba then activates his facedown "Soul Demolition" and plays "Soul Absorption" from his hand. With "Soul Demolition", Kaiba pays 500 Life Points to Banish a monster from Joey's Graveyard and allowing Joey to Banish a monster from Kaiba's. However, due to "Soul Absorption", Kaiba gains 500 Life Points for every monster that is Banished. Kaiba continues to activate "Soul Demolition" seven more times. (Kaiba 2000 → 6000) Joey Banishes "Alexandrite Dragon", "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "Lord of Dragons", "Vorse Raider", "Cyber Jar", and "Battle Ox", and Kaiba Banishes "Copycat", "Tiger Axe", "Axe Raider", "Panther Warrior", "Rocket Warrior", "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", and "Alligator's Sword Dragon". "Ryu-Kishin" attacks Joey directly (Joey 3700 → 2700) and Kaiba sets 1 Spell or Trap Card. Turn 15: Joey Wheeler Joey summons "Gearfried the Iron Knight" (1800/1600), which attacks and destroys "Ryu-Kishin" (Kaiba 6000 → 5200) Now that a Dark monster with 1000 ATK had been destroyed by battle, Kaiba activates the anime effect of his facedown "Crush Card Virus". Joey Chains "Psychic Shockwave", discarding "Trap Hole" to Special Summoning "Jinzo" (2400/1500) from the deck, who then negates "Crush Card Virus". "Jinzo" attacks directly. (Kaiba 5200 → 2800) Turn 16: Seto Kaiba Kaiba activates "Dimension Fusion" by paying 2000 Life Points (Kaiba 2800 → 800). This allows Kaiba to summon the three copies of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" as well as "Alexandrite Dragon" and "Lord of Dragons", all in Attack Mode. Joey summons "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", "Alligator's Sword Dragon", and "Panther Warrior" all in Defense Position. However, Kaiba plays "Polymerization" and Fusion Summons "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (4500/3800) from the three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons". "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" attacks "Gearfried the Iron Knight". (Joey 2700 → 0) Featured Cards Cards in italics debuted here prior to an anime or manga appearance. Cards in bold have never been used by the character before in any canon series. Video Notes Category:Scripted Duels